


Fuck Me Like You Used To

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I’m always a slut for Bucky calling Steve “babydoll”, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Steve and Bucky have sex again for the first time in a long time





	Fuck Me Like You Used To

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Трахни меня как раньше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875754) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar), [WTF_Starbucks_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019)



It’s been a while, too long of a while, since they’ve done this. 

 

Bucky has Steve on the bed in instants, practically tackling Steve when he joins him, crushing their lips together needily. 

 

On one hand Steve wants him to slow down, enjoy this, take his time. On the other hand however, he’s just as desperate. He’s so hard already and they haven't even done anything. 

 

Bucky rips away from the kiss to struggle with Steve’s shirt and when he can’t unbutton it he simply rips it off. 

 

Holy shit, Bucky is really strong now. 

 

It’s hot as hell and Steve makes a sound. Bucky grins at him before kissing him again, just as needy as before. 

 

Steve gripps Bucky’s hair. It’s long now and, just like the soldier's newfound strength, really fucking hot. 

 

Bucky grinds their waists together and runs his hands over Steve’s chest. Steve can feel the one warm hand and the one cold, metal hand run over his pecs and down right above his waistband before moving back up and squeezing his nipples. 

 

Steve squeaks and Bucky laughs into the kiss, moving his hands away to get his own shirt off and both their pants off and get the lube and lube himself up and Steve is starving for his touch again by the time he finally gets it.

 

Bucky’s hand works Steve’s hole while his metal one goes back to his chest, working at his nipples until their pebbled and Steve is moaning. 

 

There hasn’t been talking up to this point because they were both so desperate, but when Bucky angles his fingers Steve’s back arches and he begs. 

 

“Please, Buck, Bucky, baby, fuck me. Fuck me like you used to.”

 

When Bucky looks Steve in the eye his eyes are wild. He knows exactly what the supersolder is asking for. 

 

Deciding Steve’s all good and ready, Bucky sits him up and pulls him onto his dick. 

 

Immediately, Steve’s head is in Bucky’s neck, his arms wrapped around his back and digging little half moons into his skin. Bucky places one hand on Steve’s back and one on the bed to steady himself and begins to move. 

Steve practically sobs. “ _ Oh Bucky _ ~”

 

The blonde’s grip on him tightens as he picks up his pace. Steve moans into his neck and, god, it really has been too long. The last time he had Steve like this was back right before the war, back when Steve was a skinny little thing. 

 

Steve may look different, but not right now. The moaning, panting man in Bucky’s lap quietly going “ _ Yes, Yes, Bucky, Bucky yes _ ........” in his ear is the  _ exact _ same as all those years ago. 

 

“Missed you like this,” Bucky pants, holding Steve closer to him. “Forgot how good you looked like this, babydoll.” 

 

At the use of the old pet name Steve cries out eroticly, moving more intensely on Bucky’s dick. 

 

Bucky moves Steve’s head to kiss him, hand moving from Steve’s back to his hair and petting it. “Fuck, babydoll, look at you. You haven't changed at all.”

 

Steve whimpers and they kiss again. 

 

When they break apart, Steve is looking at Bucky with huge eyes. “Bucky........Buck.......” 

 

Noticing that Steve wants to say something, Bucky gives an encouraging nod. “Whatever you want, babydoll. I’ll give you whatever you want, you know that.” 

 

Steve makes another sound and it takes him a few tries to speak through the pleasure, but he finally does it. 

 

“Come in me, Buck.”

 

Well  _ fuck _ , how could a guy say no to that?

 

Bucky had already been teetering on the edge, and it didn’t take too long to fulfill Steve’s request, jutting into him hard and fisting his hair as he filled Steve up. 

 

Steve made an airy sound close to singing as he followed right after, holding Bucky close as he came. 

 

“Can......can we do that again?” panted Steve as he came down from his high.

 

Bucky shot him a look. “After this long? Stevie, we’re not leaving this room for a week.”

 

On to round two it was. 


End file.
